


The Silver Haired Keyblade Master and The Dark Half-Elf

by Azmodan0210



Series: Kingdom Hearts: The Black Grim Reaper - Romance Chapters [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, 黒獣～気高き聖女は白濁に染まる～ | Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru (Anime)
Genre: Bed Sex, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Dark Elves, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Ejaculation, French Kissing, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Half-Elves, Happy Sex, Impregnation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Penis In Vagina Sex, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Sex, Sexual Romance, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Trauma Recovery, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azmodan0210/pseuds/Azmodan0210
Summary: The month had passed since Riku had saved Eostia from Black Dogs and durring a peacefull period he decides to heal Chloe's childhood trauma and he does it in the very romantic fashion.





	The Silver Haired Keyblade Master and The Dark Half-Elf

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is the romance chapter and is the romance between Riku and Chloe as they remember their first meeting as the children as Origa introduced Chloe to Riku when they were children and R iku is the one who can heal her childhood trauma and he does it in the very romantic way. Plus this work contains the sexual content you have been warned. And all of the rights belong to rightfull owners.

Warning from Kin.

"Warning. This work is not for minors as it contains the sexual content you have been warned."

Chloe, Riku: Kingdom Hearts: The Black Grim Reaper.

Riku: Side Chapter. The Silver Haired Keyblade Master and The Dark Half-Elf.

Riku had brought the boquette to the grave he could seriously recognize. It was the grave with the name of Amelia Discordia the mother of Chloe. He had the respect toward Chloe's mother as she was actually nice and kind to Chloe as in her childhood days she was treated by people who think badly about Dark Elves. But it was revealed that it was the mob led by the corrupt man who tried to kill untill it backfired at him as it caused Chloe to get a childhood traume as she had lost her mother as she was murdered right before her eyes untill she was adopted happily by Amelia's elder sister Origa who was the friends with RIku's parrents.

Now back at the present and Riku is still lives in Origa's Black Castle as he is now living in his room as he got his big king like bed as he and Chloe shared it and thus Chloe still got her photo with her mother as they were happy when she was a child.

Meanwhile Chloe who is now wearing her usual outfit as she still got her childhood trauma of her tragic past as she got the sad look on her face. And thus she had sit alongside Riku as he got her by her shoulder. "I see you are still miss your mother. You have my condolences." said Riku as Chloe had shed her tear of sadness. "S-she was nice to me when I was a child. She was a kind dark elven woman as she always loved me. *sobs* She loved me deep in her heart." And then she had cried in her face as Riku had embraced her as she just can't stop crying about her mother but she had finally stoped crying as she remembered Riku just saved her from bullies when they were children.

Flashback.

Riku as the kid just beaten up the bullies that made Chloe cry as one of the bullies is beaten up by Riku as the three bullies had ran away quickly as possible as they would never make Chloe cry as thus Chloe as the child was wearing the white dress as Riku was wearing the yellow shirt, green shorts and white shoes as Chloe had embraced Riku as she thanked Riku for saving her as she had cried. "T-Thank you Riku-chan. Thank you." And thus Riku had replied with this. "They won't harm you anylonger as long as I'm here I will always protect you, Chloe."

Back at present.

And Riku just embraced Chloe as they were now grown up while Riku was just not wearing the shirt of his own as he was topeless and well muscle built as he embraced Chloe in respones. "Like I said, Chloe. As long as I am here I will always protect you. I love you, my princess." said Riku as Chloe had stopped crying as she responed as well. I love you too, Riku-kun." And thus Riku and Chloe had finally shared a kiss.

(cue ost: Urotsukidouji OST - Nagumo and Akemi theme)

Then durring the kiss Chloe had moaned in pleasure and thus Chloe had wrapped arms arround him as she couldn't resist the love of her childhood friend as he childhood trauma of her being used as slave is fading away for good. And thus durring the kiss Chloe and Riku are licking each other's tongues as Riku had started to grope her perky large breasts as Chloe was moaning more as they undid the kiss Riku had undid Chloe's top uniform thus revealing her well endowed perky round and large breasts and then Riku had started to suck on them thus making Chloe to moan innocently. Riku was groping her right breast while he was sucking on her left one as Riku had undid his tousers and thus Chloe had undid Riku's boxers thus revealing his large manhood and while blushing, Chloe had started to suck on his manhood as Riku had started to groan in pleasure as he closed his eyes. Chloe had sucked on his manhood while working with her large breasts while doing it so. As she had continued to suck on his manhood, Riku's manhood had shot the good amount of sperm right into her mouth thus Chloe had moaned and thus gulped the sperm she got in her mouth. And thus Riku had put Chloe oh his bed as she got the innocent look on her face as Riku had undid her bottom underwear which covered her womanhood as Chloe had blushed innocently.

"R-Riku-kun. W-what are you trying to-?!" Chloe had said as Riku with the smile on his face had placed his manhood onto Chloe's walls as he had calmed her down. "Don't worry. I'll be gentle on you. So close your eyes annd take it easy." And thus Chloe had closed her eyes in agreement as Riku had shot his manhood into Chloe's pussy as she had started to moan in joy.

"Ah-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHN! He went in!" Chloe had moaned in joy as he had started to fuck her walls as he is holding her legs as he had started to pound her sexually with strength and speed as Chloe had started to forget about the childhood trauma she had received durring her years and now she instead feels happy as always as her breasts had started to shake durring the sex.

"Ah-AHHN! AH! IH! AAAHAAN! AAH! AAAAAAAAAAH! AHH! Ri-RIKU-KUN! DO! DON'T STOP! PLEASE! I WANT MORE! MORE! AHN! AHN! AAAAAH!" Chloe had moaned as her silver haired lover was happy to oblige as he increased the speed as Chloe had moaned more as she thought by herself. 'It's his first time to get laid with me. He unlike wolt he treats me with love. I can't stop thinking of Riku. I WANT MORE!' And thus Riku had get lay on his back, Chloe was on top of Riku and they continued to have sex as Riku had groped her breasts as they continued to have sex as Riku's manhood continued to fuck her inhards as Chloe had moaned uncontrollobally as Riku had increased his speed. And then finally Riku and Chloe had taken missionary position as Riku continued to fuck Chloe uncontrollobally as he was holding Chloe's hips as she wrapped her arms around his neck and back and her legs arround his waist as Riku and Chloe both moaned durring their love making as Chloe moaned uncontrollobally.

"AH! Riku-kun! I CUMMING! I'M ABOUT TO CUM! Y-YOU DRIVING ME NUTS! AH! AH! AH! AAAHN! AH! AH! AH! AAAAH! AAAAHAAAN! AAH! AAH! AAAAAAH!" Chloe had moaned as Riku continued to fuck her faster as Riku had groaned durring the sex as they are about to climax. "C-Chloe! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! GIH! ARGH! GIH! GEH! GIH! GIIIIIRGH!" And then Riku had shot his manhood into Chloe's walls as his manhood had it shot Riku's semen into her walls thus making Chloe's moan withe her lust filled face. "AH-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHN! RI-RIKU-KUN! IT Feels good!/CH-CHLOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" And thus Riku had got his manhood from Chloe's womanhood as they never found the sex more gentle and loving as they had shared their rommantic kiss again as they are finally slept together Chloe had wrapped her arm arround his neck as she got finally happy and now she was sleeping with her lover once again as she had shed her single tear of joy as she had once again reunited with her childhood friend again and this was the night they will never forget as Chloe had lost her innocence and virginity to the man she loves the most as they had finally slept together.

**Author's Note:**

> It looks like Riku and Chloe as couple is always good and rommantic. Yep. Tipper badguys if you harm Chloe in front of Riku you will soon find his wrath as he will about to cut you down mercilessly with his keyblade.


End file.
